


Sad, Beautiful, Tragic Love Affair

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [49]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sad and Happy ending, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Harry are friends with benefits.</p><p>The problem is that George has fallen for the curly haired lad with dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad, Beautiful, Tragic Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "I'm A Mess Right Now (Inside Out).
> 
> I really had a hard time picking the title between this one and "Harry Styles, You're Breaking My Heart".

“Did you miss me?”

George rolls his eyes at Harry.

“Of course I missed you, why else would I have taken a flight to America just to see you?” He replies, plopping down onto the hotel bed. “By the way, some of your fans seem to know who I am. Almost couldn’t sneak in here.”

“Well, it’s not like your band isn’t known here,” Harry grins like the Cheshire cat from the movie. “And you’re really cute. What’s our ‘ship’ name again… Sheyles?”

“I think that’s it,” George bends his knee and shakes it a couple times, adopting a sexy pose. Well, at least he tries to strike a sexy pose. “C’mon, I didn’t come all the way here just to _talk_ all night, Harold.”

“You missed my cock, yeah?” Harry’s weight on the bed makes the mattress dip a bit more. “Couldn’t wait until I was back in England after the tour.”

“Maybe,” George shrugs, feeling Harry’s breaths fanning against his lips when the green-eyed singer dips his head down. “Maybe not.”

They aren’t going out. Neither one of them said anything about being exclusive to each other but George hasn’t anyone else. Harry is pretty much the only lover he’s got right now and he sort of loves the other boy.

He can’t tell Harry that though. He knows Harry doesn’t return the feelings.

And it’s breaking George inside.

Harry presses his lips to George’s with a chuckle, cupping the older lad’s face. George tilts his head up and kisses Harry back with all of his heart. He doesn’t fight it when Harry parts his lips, or when his tongue spikes against his. He moans into the kiss and tugs at Harry’s shirt, wanting it off. Harry pulls back from the kiss just long enough to pull both their shirts off, then resumes the kiss. It’s fiery, full of passion and lust, and George bloody likes it. He likes how Harry’s taking control, grinding his hips down to his own.

Not before long, both George and Harry are naked and that’s not new at all. Harry grabs the lube from the nightstand and coats his fingers, then presses one against George’s entrance. He pushes it in and curls it immediately, hitting George’s prostate. George lets out a loud groan at that. Harry adds another and starts to scissor him open, making him squirm. Soon, two become three and George really wants Harry’s dick inside of him now.

“Harry, stop teasing me and enter me, gosh,” George growls out, making Harry laugh. “It’s not funny!”

“Whatever you say, monkey,” Harry does pull his fingers out so George takes that as a good sign. “And don’t say that you aren’t a monkey.”

“I’m not,” George huffs. “I’m a human being.”

“Hush.” Harry says as he takes out a condom, rips the packet open and rolls it onto his length. He slathers some lube on himself as well and pushes in. George moans, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and arching his back, drawing the Cheshire-native in even more. When he bottoms out, George can feel Harry pressing into his prostate, which is delightful. Harry crashes his lips against George’s again, dissolving other thoughts that try to form in his brain. He buries his hand into Harry’s curls, kissing him back with loud moans. (Maybe not just from the fact that Harry is fucking him, but also because he likes kissing the boy.) Without Harry’s jerking him off, George already feels close to the edge and Harry seems to be able to tell that. Harry redoubles his thrusts, hitting George’s prostate even harder and that’s curtains for him. George releases between their bodies with the loudest moan yet and Harry keeps driving into him. He’s oversensitive, but he wants Harry to come as well so he doesn’t complain. The younger lad shudders from the force of his orgasm when it hits him, then he pulls out. He rolls the condom off, knots it, and throws it into the trash can.

“Mm, I missed you, monkey,” Harry nuzzles his nose into the crook of George’s neck, wrapping him into his embrace. “So much.”

“I missed you too, Harry,” _and I love you_ , George adds inside his head. “But I think I want to sleep after that flight to here.”

“Sleep well, I’m tired after the concert anyways.” Harry giggles.

-

“We’ve got one more show to do at Chicago,” Harry informs George. “You sure you don’t wanna come to this one?”

“And possibly get mobbed by your fans who know me? No thanks,” George re-buries his face into the pillow. “Ooh, fluffy.”

George doesn’t need a visual confirmation to see that Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna order room service for our breakfast,” Harry tells George. “What would you like?”

“Waffle and bacons,” George replies after rolling around so that his face isn’t buried into the pillow. Harry needs to hear him properly for ordering the correct food, so. “And orange juice.”

“Alright,” Harry replays the information into the phone. “So, wanna do something before the show?”

“We could go around, but the paps are going to take your photos,” George taps his chin. “We can just watch shows on Netflix.”

“Any preference what we watch?” Harry seats himself on the bed, very close to George.

“Not really.” George doesn’t miss how Harry’s eyes wander down to his groin. He didn’t exactly have the time to put some clothes back on after sex last night, not with the exhaustion of a flight combining with the sleepiness having sex did.

“Hm,” Harry dips his head down until his face is level with George’s shaft. “Don’t move.”

George sucks in a breath when Harry tongues at the head of his dick that’s starting to harden from the touch. Harry only chuckles before wrapping his pretty pink lips around the tip, his hand around the base; George is fully hard by then. Harry’s mouth sinks down low until it comes in contact with his fist. The Cheshire-native bobs his head up and down at a torturously slow pace, teasing George. The best he can do is fist a handful of those curls. Harry hums as he tongues at the thick vein on the underside of George’s cock, making him choke on his moan. He picks up his speed a tad bit, moving his large hand to George’s balls and squeezes them a little. George lets out a loud moan when he gushes down Harry’s throat. Of course, the younger lad just looks up at him with the most innocent look he can muster and swallows the load.

“Great way to start the day,” George giggles as Harry kisses him, letting him taste himself. “But it makes me want to stay in bed a bit more.”

“Lazy arse.”

-

Breakfast ends up being George giving Harry a handjob under the table. He just looks at George like he can’t believe George did that.

“We should watch _The Notebook_ ,” George suggests. “I’ll make the popcorn.”

“No, we’re gonna watch _Love Actually,_ ” Harry pouts cutely. “We have to!”

“We’ve watched that a million times ever since we started hanging out,” George rolls his eyes. “Besides, who would say no to a Nicholas Sparks?”

“Me,” Harry crosses his arms. “C’mon, George, I don’t want to watch a sappy romance movie.”

“You think _Love Actually_ is any better?”

Harry nods.

-

George being his idiotic love-struck fool he is, he ended up letting Harry win and watching _Love Actually_. It wasn’t any better just because they watched it a million times before but they were cuddling without any shirts on (George took time to put on his trackies) so maybe that was an improvement of movie watching.

“Are you gonna go back to England now?” Harry pecks George’s cheek and asks. “Or will you stay for a while.”

“I’m not staying here and attending all of your remaining concerts if that’s what you want,” George huffs. “Like I said before, don’t wanna be mobbed by your fans.”

“It’s not like all the Directioners know who you are!” George punches Harry on the shoulder. “A large percentage of them?”

“I told you I’m not going and that’s final,” George nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck. “Just cuddle with me, you curly haired monster.”

“I feel strangely insulted.”

Harry pulls George closer to him, making George’s heart beat faster. He knows Harry can possibly feel it against his chest. _Okay, who thought it was a great idea to cuddle shirtless?_ George curses silently.

“‘ _Find another one ‘cause he belongs to me,_ ’” Harry mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like an altered line of lyric. “I mean…”

“If you just accidentally leaked your new song to me, I’m not against it,” George presses his lips to Harry’s jawline. “So, anything you’d like to do, Mr. Styles?”

“You.”

George lets out a _manly_ squeal when Harry presses him down, his back against the sofa they were cuddling on. Harry crashes his lips down to George, kissing passionately from the get-go. George melts into the kiss, parting his lips and letting Harry’s tongue spike against his. He tugs at Harry’s stupidly tight skinny jeans, unbuttons it, and slides it from Harry’s body as much as he can. Harry kicks them off, doing the same administrations to George’s trackies; George shakes his trousers off, too lazy to kick them off. Harry treks kisses down to his jawline, sucking on a love bite. George can’t help but moan loudly when he finds the soft spot so easily. Harry kisses down lower and when he’s level with George’s crotch, he flips him around, taking him by surprise. George gasps when Harry flicks his tongue against his entrance. They’ve been having sex for a while but he never rimmed him. Harry parts his bum cheeks for better access and licks at George’s hole again, garnering a soft moan. George feels like he’s on Cloud 9 when Harry pushes his tongue in, making George’s insides flutter. He thrusts his tongue in and out of George, the feeling of wet heat inside of him overwhelming. He mewls when Harry drags his tongue out, then flips George onto his back again. Before George can ask anything, the younger lad reaches for the lube and condom, rips the packet open, rolls the rubber on his length, slicks himself, and pushes inside of George.

George decides there’s nothing like having Harry inside of him. The pressure against his prostate is heavenly and the way he’s kissing him is just a plus. George has kissed a number of people but damn, Harry is the best kisser yet. Harry drives into him at a slow, careful pace, making George moan out his name. It’s not in his favour that Harry wraps his stupidly large hands around his leaking shaft and strokes him in time of his thrusts. George doesn’t want to come too soon but he does anyways, coating Harry’s hand with his release. Harry thrusts into him couple more times before he comes into the condom. Harry pulls out, knots the condom and throws it into the trash can. He cuddles into George with a cute giggle.

“You’re a cuddle addict,” George kisses Harry’s temple. “One fifth of the biggest band on the planet is a fucking cuddle addict.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

 _It isn’t._ George says silently.

-

George took a flight back home next day and it wasn’t exactly a pleasant one. The kid sitting behind him kept kicking at his seat and the bloke sitting next to him snored whilst sleeping, keeping George up.

When he gets out of the luggage retrieval area, he sees Josh at the greeting area. He smiles that his best mate/bandmate doesn’t need to be told what he’s doing.

Well, it’s creepy that he’s easy to be read like an open book but he’s putting that thought aside for now.

“George!” Josh wraps him into a tight hug. “Were you off to see Harry Styles?”

“Maybe,” George hugs the older lad back. “It’s not like you care.”

“I still think he’s just using you for — you know — sex,” Josh tells him. “You know it’s true.”

“I still believe he’ll love me someday,” George growls. “He has a heart capable of loving.”

“Just not you, Georgie Porge,” Josh points out oh-so-helpfully. “C’mon, let me drive you home.”

The ride back to George’s house is awfully awkward and when they turn on the radio to Radio 1, One Direction’s _You & I_ comes on. George just growls, knowing that gods separated him from Harry big time no matter how many times they have sex.

“Home sweet home,” George sighs out when he arrives at his house. “Now be a good friend and carry my stuff to my room.”

“Give me a good reason.” Josh huffs.

“You love me?” George bats his eyelashes at his bandmate.

“Only ‘cos you had a long flight,” Josh grunts before lifting George’s luggage and carrying it to his room. “Did we tell you we’re touring with The Vamps next year?”

“Nope, but thanks for informing me,” George smiles at Josh. “They’re good lads.”

“Yeah, they are.”

George unlocks his phone and sees that Harry texted something.

**From Harry**

**Was your flight safe? Did you arrive in one piece? X**

**To Harry**

**There wasn’t any terrorists that bombed the plane if that’s what you mean. I’m in one piece, of course, Harold x**

**Delivered**

He also sees that Jaymi texted him something but he ignores that. Probably worried about where he was for last two days.

“Wanna head out for lunch together?” Josh suggests, leant against the wall. “Just the two of us.”

“Won’t Chess be upset if you do that?” George frowns. It’s not exactly a secret that Josh is in a relationship.

“You’re my bandmate, she’ll understand.”

-

They go to an Italian restaurant. George orders a fettuccini and he’s not exactly thrilled about the way the server’s eyes linger on him. He only has eyes for Harry, who doesn’t even return the feelings, so. Josh orders a lasagne and George plucks some from him. He doesn’t like it one bit that the server — Kyle — comes back too often to ask stuff about the meal. Jesus, talk about being subtle.

“We’re splitting the bill, right?” George asks his bandmate; Josh nods.

George really doesn’t want to give the server any tips but it’s sort of the law so he settles with the bare-minimum of 10%.

-

Josh leaves George at the front porch of his house and George immediately goes to his bedroom, takes his pyjamas and a fresh pair of boxers and head to the bathroom. He strips himself naked and steps into the shower stall. He just started lather his hair with shampoo when an image of Harry’s dazzling smile flashes through his mind. Or those emerald eyes, really. He rinses his hair out and wraps his hand around his hardening prick. He moans at the feeling and thumbs at the pre-come that’s leaking from the slit, smearing all over the tip. He braces one arm against the wall as he strokes himself, the mental image of Harry’s smile fresh. He just pants after he comes, the water cascading over his head. He grabs a scrub and washes his body clean.

-

When George wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t feel dirty about jerking off to thoughts of Harry. That curly haired, green-eyed monster is his lover, after all.

He checks the text Jaymi sent him and doesn’t bother replying. He knows what George sort of has with Harry, like everyone else in his band.

He walks down to the kitchen/dining room and puts two bread slices into the toaster. He gets out the Nutella whilst waiting for his bread to be done, as well as the butter knife. His toasts pop up and he stocks them onto his plate, then spreads Nutella over them. (He sort of drowns the toasts in Nutella, but that thing give you foodgasm, so.

George finishes his breakfast and walks back upstairs, gets dressed in trackies and a loose t-shirt, brushes his teeth, and goes down to the living room and sits across from the telly. He hasn’t a clue what’s on so he just turns it on and flips through the channels. He scoffs when he sees an advert saying ‘pre-order Four by One Direction now!’

After half-hour of flipping through channels, he just accepts nothing interesting is on and just lies on his back on the sofa, staring at his phone. He opens the conversation thread with Harry and types in:

**To Harry**

**How was the show tonite? X**

**Delivered**

The reply comes instantly.

**From Harry**

**Jesus, monkey, do you know what time it is here? It’s only half-six here! X**

**To Harry**

**Well, excuse me for not knowing the time difference.**

**Delivered**

**From Harry**

**I’m gonna go back to sleep. Don’t bother me. x**

**To Harry**

**Harryyyyyyyy**

**Delivered**

True to his words, Harry doesn’t reply so George assumes the younger lad went back to sleep. Stupid time zones.

He opens up the conversation thread with Jaymi now.

**To Jaymi**

**Jaymiiiii**

**Delievered**

**From Jaymi**

**Where were you for last two days? Did you go off to America to see Harry?**

**To Jaymi**

**Maybe…**

**Delivered**

**From Jaymi**

**You know what I think about him, Georgie. X**

**To Jaymi**

**No shit**

George waits for a reply from Jaymi when his phone goes off and the caller ID shows Jaymi. Hesitant, George answers it.

“What are you going to tell me, Jaymi?” George rolls his eyes. “Are you gonna tell me what Josh told me yesterday?”

“If he told you Harry is using you, then yes,” George knows his bandmate would be glaring at him were they face to face. “You know the truth. You need to move on from him.”

“Is it that bloody obvious that I love him?”

“Yes, otherwise you wouldn’t be crawling back to him all the time,” Jaymi’s reply stings him a little — a lot. “Find someone else for your own sake.”

“No.”

George hangs up on Jaymi.

God, his bandmates are idiots.

-

September flew by and George thinks it was stupid of him to fight with his bandmates over his _relationship_ with Harry. Really, he’s a big boy, he can handle his relationships with other people.

It’s October 4th today and with some — eh — research, he found out that One Direction are in Florida to wrap up the tour. He texted Zayn and got where they were staying. He sort of wants to surprise Harry, so.

The flight is long and tiring but thank God he didn’t get a seat kicker behind him this time.

It’s 21:15 when he arrives at the airport and he hails a cab to the hotel Zayn told him. The security guard must recognise him ‘cos he just gives the spare key to Harry’s room.

George just wasn’t prepared for what he was about to see.

When George opens the door, he sees Harry thrusting in and out of Niall at a fast pace. Tears well in his eyes and a sob escapes from him.

Harry turns around and spots George, his eyes widening.

“George…” Harry pulls out of Niall and walks over to him. “I…”

“I thought I loved you and you had some sort of _commitment_ to what he have but I guess I was dreaming it,” George sobs out. “I'm going to wait for you, but until then, bye, Harry.”

George runs out of the room and calls a cab, going straight to the airport.

-

It’s been six months since George walked in on Harry fucking Niall and his heart still feels broken. He’s currently at the sound check with The Vamps with their arena tour. Union J are opening acts for them and George hasn’t anything against the lads.

“Hi George!”

George turns his head around and can’t fight the smile the spreads on his face when he sees Brad. The younger lad looks like a Yorkshire terrier with the fluffy hair and he just looks so adorable.

“Hi Brad,” George greets back. He thinks he imagined Brad’s eyes flickering to his eyes. “Where are the others?”

“I think we’re here earlier than we’re supposed to be.”

George is taken by surprise when Brad raises an arm and cups his chin, tilting his head down and kissing him on the lips. Purely by instinct you have when someone’s kissing you, George kisses the younger lad back, moving their lips together in a slow rhythm. They break apart for air after a while.

“Why’d you do that?” George frowns, his fingers tracing his lips, still feeling the kiss there.

“You looked so sad and I wanted to change that,” Brad replies with a shrug. “And I sort of had a crush on you since the time we met last year…”

Maybe George’s thing with Harry was meant to end so that he could have a future with Brad. George smiles genuinely and cups Brad’s face, kissing him again.


End file.
